Love Hurts: a RoWen fanfic
by Leaf-Aprillia
Summary: One day, Romeo suddenly confesses to Wendy and Wendy accepts. But on the fifth day they're dating Romeo suddenly wants to break up with her. What would Wendy feel? And why is the reason that makes Romeo wanted to break up with her?
1. Chapter 1-Confession

_**WENDY'S P.O.V**_

It was a bright sunny day at Magnolia. Me and Carla are walking towards our guild, Fairy Tail. When we arrived, Romeo, my crush, pulled me towards the back of the guild. I could feel my face redden. "Ro-Romeo-s-san why did y-you pu-pulled me he-here?" I asked nervously. "I will tell you later but first, could you tell Carla not to be here to hear our conversation?" he asked. I nodded, "Carla? would you mind leaving us alone for a couple of minutes?" I asked my white exceed. "WITH THAT BRAT?! No I cannot Wendy. He is as dangerous as Natsu for heaven's sake! What if he leads you to trouble!? What if he makes you cry!? What if-" Carla outburst but is inturrupted by Romeo. "It is fine Carla, I won't do anything bad to her, cross my heart." he inturrupted sincerely. "Fine. But if you dare to do something bad to her. One sentence: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! That's all I need to say." she replied as soon as that she leave. Wait WHAT?! Me and Romeo alone will only meant one thing, he found out about me liking him and he is going to reject me. I silently cried. "Sis Wendy would you mind go with me to the park? I need to tell you something there." he stated. "O-okay." I replied still crying silently.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

'**C'mon Romeo be a man and confess to her**' Romeo thought. They arrived at the park and Romeo took her to the bench which is close to the fountain. "Sis Wendy, I really like you since the first time I saw you! I know this is kinda weird but *exhales* DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Romeo asked while his face is as red as Erza's scarlet hair. Wendy just stood there shocked while tears started to flow from her eyes after a few seconds she returned to the world. "I really like you too Romeo-kun! and yes I WOULD!" she replied while hugging him. He peck her on the lips while blushing madly. "Let's go back to the guild now." Wendy stated while Romeo nod. '**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING**' Wendy thought.


	2. Chapter 2-Bad feeling

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Romeo and Wendy went back to the guild while holding hands. When they arrived, they promised to not tell anyone about them dating only to the ones they trust the most. Wendy of course will only tell her secret to Carla, Lucy, Erza and Levy. While Romeo on the other hand didn't told anyone because the other boys will just problaby tell other people or even the WHOLE GUILD.

"Carla, Lucy-san, Erza-san and Levy-san there's something I would like to tell you guys." Wendy stammered. She's lucky since all four of them are in one place at the same time. "Wendy what did that brat did to you?" Carla asked. "Carla he is not a brat, he is my boyfriend." Wendy said. Suddenly, she realized what she had said before she could stop it. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" all four of them yelled at the same time. Romeo looked at her from afar and blinked to her while she just nod after that he nodded as well. "Y-y-es I-I am da-dati-dating h-him." Wendy nervously replied their shockness with a scarlet red face. Erza was the first one to recover, "Congratulations Wendy!" Erza said. "Yeah congratulations Wen-chan!" Levy said after regaining her consciousness. Lucy regained her consciousness next but stay quite for a while. "Congratulations Wendy." Lucy faked a smile becuase she felt something bad would happen. "I guess you're growing up Wendy! I'm happy for you!" said Carla. "Arigatou minna!" Wendy smiled widely. '**Even Carla is fine with it why do I still have a bad feeling?**' Lucy thought.

_**Wendy's P.O.V**_

I'm so happy today! I mean me and Romeo are now dating. Suddenly the wind is howling hard, that only means one thing, something BAD is going to happen. But what? Could this has to do with me and Romeo dating? Nah, there's no way but still why? I face the now dark sky, what is going to happen? Grandine.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

_**Please review I feel really sad since nobody reviewed it on the first chapter:( oh and please give me your opinion about this story since I'm still 11 and I'm not really good at this. PLEASE and real PLEASE review for me!**_

_**Thankyou sincerely,**_

_**Leaf-Aprillia**_


	3. Chapter 3-The promise

**_First before I write the chapter I need to thank the people who reviewed for the support given to me._**

**_This story was originally to make people who are heartbroken feel better I mean once you get heartbroken it is really painful, I felt it already. For those who are reading this and already had their heart broken, I hope this story will make you feel better cause I want people to smile and I know hope will come in the end, you just have to wait for it!^^_**

**_Now on to the story~_**

* * *

**The Next Day Wendy's P.O.V**

Today I woke up with a bright smile on my face. I could hear the voices of nature singing in my ears. Yep~ I'm still so happy about yesterday. The beautiful day started as I begin to hum the song Grandine, my mother, used to sang to me. "Carla! Let's go to the guild now." I said to my white exceed. "Sure." she replied, it's unsual she wanted to go the guild this early, maybe she just wanted to see Happy. I giggled at the though of them having kids. "Why are you giggling?" Carla asked. "Nothing~" I replied.

After a quite long walk we arrived at the guild. "Ohayou Wen-chan!" Romeo-kun greeted me outside the guild. "Ohayou Romeo-kun!" I greeted him back. "Ne, Wen-chan do you want to go to the park with me? I want to know you better." Romeo-kun asked me. "Sure why not?" I smile at him. "I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone_**(sorry Carla is quite**_** OOC)**" she said to us, because of that our faces are now red. "Le-let's just go now." Romeo said while I nodded.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Romeo-kun? this is not the park, it's the amusement park." Wendy said to Romeo. "Oh! Gomen Wen-chan I guess I mistakenly told you that we're going you the park." Romeo told Wendy. "It's okay! Hey! Let's play the Roller Coaster!" Wendy exclaimed. Romeo gulped, "s-sure wh-why n-not?" Romeo asked. '**Oh no! I can't let Wendy know I'm scared of roller coasters!**' Romeo thought. "Don't tell me you're scared of roller coaster?" Wendy ask Romeo. "No way!" Romeo argued. '**Let's just watch and learn**' Wendy thought. As soon as they sit on the roller coaster Romeo zipped his mouth to not scream but in the end he screamed for his life. While Wendy on the other hand, screamed of joy. After the ride, Romeo's face went totally pale his soul coming out his mouth. "Romeo-kun!Romeo-kun! Hang in there!" Wendy continously shake her boyfriend. "Yeah Wen-chan I'm fine I guess..." Romeo whispered. Wendy giggled, "What? Oh, it's embarassing for a girl to see a boy like this." Romeo said while hiding his face. "It's alright Romeo-kun, I mean you're better with roller coaster than Natsu-san." Wendy comforted him. 'Yeah I guess." he replied. Soon after that they played many rides in the amusement park like the tea-cups, haunted house(_**you know what will** **happen:P**_), bumper cars and ect. Soon, the day went by quickly. "I wish this day will not end." Wendy sighed. "I agree." Romeo agreed with her. "Hey there's a shooting star! Let's wish on it." Wendy exclaimed. They wished on the star and quickly face each other. Brown to blue, sky dragon slayer to fire wizard, they maybe different but they are one. The dark but bright sky will prove them, the promise they will always be together on their minds will always remain in the same sky, no matter what happens. Wendy smiled very wildly for the first time, this is one of the most happiest moments of her life. '**No matter what**.' she thought.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

_**I'M JUST WONDERING SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT. PLEASE FOR READERS, COMMENT WHETHER SHOULD I STOP THIS STORY OR NOT.**_

_**THANKYOU SINCERELY,**_

_**LEAF-APRILLIA**_


	4. Chap4-Lahar and DORANBOLT! Tears

_**Special thanks for the people who still supported me:) And for those who was quite suprised that I'm still 11 and think I am good, thankyou, I've never been praised about things like this, some people may thought it's a waste. But still, I like writing it! **_

_**Oh and this chapter of this story will be the beginning of the event of the break up.**_

**_Now on to the story~_**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The next day went pretty normal. Both of them kept on chatting at the bar. Everybody was suprised at this, even the matchmaking demon,Mirajane. They learn about each other more and everything went pretty normal.

When Romeo was about to go home, he noticed that there are two figures behind the guild. '**who are** **they?**' he thought. He was sneaking into their conversation and was ready to fight until he realized that the figure who is behind the guild is Doranbolt and Lahar( Author's note: I know he is already dead in the manga but still I need to use him in this story ).

**ROMEO'S P.O.V**

"Hey Lahar, are you sure it's a good idea to confess my love to Wendy?" Doranbolt asked. I was shocked, I felt jealousy and anger raging me. "Of course, you were close to her right?" his friend answered. "But I heard she like the raven haired boy who is her age." Doranbolt countered. He is problably talking about me right? I could felt relief in my body. "She must problably think that you will not return her feelings, she likes him because he reminds her of you, she used to like you in the past since she didn't see you after she returned she must think it's hopeless so she like that raven haired boy with the same kindness as you, everything of him reminded her of you, even though in her heart there is always you." Lahar stated. I was shocked, speechless, scared, betrayed, cryless even though I want. I didn't bother to listen to their conversation anymore, I was too busy asking myself. Is it true? Now that I think about it, she was the patner of Doranbolt in the S class exam, he saved her on the island, he helped her a lot on the island while I, on the other hand didn't help a thing. I know I will be terribly sad when Wendy is with him... but I think I need to let her go, she deserved someone kinder than me which is Doranbolt, I am just a reminder of him to Wendy. I truly love her and I will make her happy even though it will cause me to lose my happiness. I don't mind getting hurt now all I want is her to be HAPPY. I decided tomorrow I will break up with her! And I better be early cause Doranbolt is going to confess to her tomorrow.

When both of them leaved the guild, I started crying so hard. I'm glad nobody is at the guild now. I kept on crying and crying until I reach my house. When I go inside I don't even bother to see dad. I ran to my room quickly and lock it then I continued to cry hardly again. I have to do this, even though I'm sad, I need to break up with her! So she could be happy with the man she truly loves not the boy who is beeing seen as the copy of the man she truly loves. I kept on crying until I fall asleep.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER~**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE IT'S NOT BAD*SMILING SHEEPISHLY* PLZ REVIEW I STILL NEED YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS STORY SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE ONLY A TINY LITTLE OF PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY. PLZ REVIEW I BEG YOU!**_

_**THANKYOU SINCERELY,**_

_**LEAF-APRILLIA**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**sorry for those who expect updates but school starts tomorrow and I'm having my own problems, maybe I will update this Friday:) Oh and those who reviewed if I can cook a cake then I will give it to you^^ Sorry again**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Leaf-Aprillia**_


	6. Chap5-A visit to the hospital

_**SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR QUITE A WHILE. SINCE I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO LIKE STUDYING MY MANDARIN AND MATH QUIZ BEE! TOO HARD MY HEAD COULD EXPLODE.**_

_**OH AND THIS CHAPTER REPRESENTS ME BECAUSE OF SOMEONE PLEASE APPRECIATE THIS CHAPTER:(**_

_**ON TO THE**_** STORY~**

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

The sky is howling, it's raining endlessly like I am right now, crying endlessly. Carla patted me on the back. "You know love wasn't this easy right?" Carla asked. I guessed I understimate the meaning of 'love', I have no right to be loved. I could still remember the most painful memory.

_FLASHBACK!_

I opened the door only to see Romeo-kun standing in front. I wonder what's wrong especially early in the morning?

"Wendy I want us to break our relationship!" Romeo-kun commaned me. I was shocked and I wanted to cry but I kept my poker face.

"O-okay but may I know why?" I replied. He didn't answer.

"If you don't want to answer I don't mind." I tried to smile at him. "Oh I must wake Carla up now! see you later Romeo-san." I forced a bright smile.

PRESENT

And that's what happened. Why does life seemed so painful? First Grandine left me and now Romeo. I just can't stand it, it's really painful.

"Wendy I'm going to the guild first okay and tell the others you're sick." Carla said.

* * *

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

Carla told us that Wendy's sick. Did the break up made her sad? No, Romeo remember she likes Doranbolt.

"Romeo." Carla approached me.

"Yes?" I asked her while trying to be normal.

"I know the reason you broke up with her but I tell you, she really loves you. And if I were you I better apologize now before she do something crazy." she said.

Before I could complain she left me, wait, does that mean...?

I quickly rushed out of the guild's door.

I won't let her do that! I hope I can made it in time before she really did it!

* * *

**At The Guild(no one's P.O.V.)**

"Why is Romeo rushing out like that?" asked Natsu.

"It's his own business Flame brain so shut the h**l up." Gray replied

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE-PRINCESS?!" asked Natsu back.

"Simple Hot Head I called you Flame Brain." Gray replied back.

Then they started fighting.

"*sighs* I wonder what happened to Wendy." Lucy asked Levy.

"I'm not sure Lu-chan..." Levy replied.

About ten minutes later Romeo burst up the guild's door.

"MINNA! WENDY! WENDY IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Romeo yelled and cried hardly.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Soon all of the guild members were running to the hospital which is only one in Magnolia.

"You were late aren't you?" Carla asked Romeo.

"I was close, I should've come faster, if only I stopped her first." Romeo replied while crying silently.

The two of them just stare at the emergency room which Wendy is right now.

* * *

_**SOOOOOO HOW DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT? IS IT BAD?:( PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**THANKYOU SINCERELY,**_

_**LEAF-APRILLIA**_


	7. Chap 6-Please forgive me

_**SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED AGAIN^^ I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON NOW SINCE I ALREADY FINISHED MY QUIZ! ANYWAY I MADE ANOTHER STORY WHICH IS CALLED 'GOODBYE FOREVER MY GRAY-SAMA' I THINK IT'S BAD SINCE I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW:'( ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY~**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

While waiting for Wendy everyone was wondering what happened.

"Ne, Romeo-nii? Why is Wendy-neechan inside there? What happened?" Asuka asked Romeo. Everyone's ears perked up after hearing the question.

"Ano, she is trying to kill herself using a knife and luckily nii-chan took the knife but it already went a little to her tummy *whispers so soft* and it's all because of me..*sighs*" Romeo answered Asuka.

"And why would Wendy-neechan do that?" Asuka asked sweetly.

'**come on Romeo think of** **something!' **Romeo thought. "I don't know Asuka-chan." Romeo lied.

"Wendy Marvell's friends? She's all fine, just a few days and she may go out of the hospital." said the doctor.

Everone sighed in relief.

"May we see her now?" asked Lucy in a worried tone.

"You may, but please be quite she's taking a rest." said the doctor.

**INSIDE**

"I'm glad she's alright... But why? Why would she kill herself?" Natsu asked. For the first time, Gray and Gajeel agreed with him.

"Well let's forget about that now, how about we go back first?" asked Carla while winking to Romeo. Romeo took this as a chance. Finally, everyone agreed to go back except for Romeo.

* * *

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

When everybody left, I can't help but to cry.

"Gomenei Wen-chan... I am such an idiot... Believing such facts, without asking you... I hope you can forgive me... The reason... I thought you loved Doranbolt.. I thought... you only see me as his mirror... I love you Wendy... With all my heart... *voice getting softer* with all my heart..." I said.

As soon as I said that I went out of the chair and when I was about to go out.

"Romeo-kun... I forgive you..." someone said softly.

"Wendy..? Wendy!" I quickly went to her. She touched my cheek slowly.

"Please don't believe that, I love you and you only..." Wendy said.

We leaned closely to each other, slowly and slowly we were getting closer. When we are about to kiss..

"WENDY!" someone yelled.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER THANKYOU READERS FOR THE REVIEWS. I COULD CRY FOR THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS:'( ANYWAY I THINK I'LL UPDATE AT THIS SATURDAY UNLESS A CERTAIN SOMEONE APPEARS IN MY SCHOOL:( ANYWAY PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND PLZ GUESS WHO IS THE CERTAIN SOMEONE WHO INTERRUPTED THEIR KISS:P**

**THANKYOU SINCERELY,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**


End file.
